creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyklos Galaxy
The Kyklos Galaxy, formerly known as the Milky Way Galaxy, is the home galaxy of the Human race. It was renamed after it was decided that too many official names for things created by scientists were too stupid to continue being used, out of the public face's embarrassment of using it amongst various other sapient species. Naming After mankind officially discovered other sapient races in their home galaxy, many individuals began to complain about how stupid some of the names chosen by scientists were, starting the War of the Words. A compromise was eventually reached and certain names, including that of the Milky Way galaxy, were converted to alternate versions in order to "sound cooler" and make mankind "not look like a bunch of saps to the galactic community". As such, the Human race's name for the Milky Way was reverted to the Greek name, γαλαξίας κύκλος (galaxías kýklos), which, while meaning "milky circle" was decided certainly sounded cooler. Within a few years this was shortened to just Kýklos, spelled as Kyklos among English-speaking countries. History Celestial Objects Stars *Albian: Local star of the Albian System *Anchres *Baria-2 *Borvan: Blue giant. Orbited by only 1 planet -- Simuliovar. *Broneus *Bultea: Yellow supergiant. Colony system of the Zavvaku. *Cerma: Local star of the Cerma System *Chiscor *Chlia-2 *Crahel: Blue giant, local star of the Crahel System. System is known for its abundance of top-tier spice. *Darin: Main sequence star, and home of the Nrrlaks. *Galion *Gamia *Isort *Jakus-2 *Kaydosie *Kimus-5 *Kolideneb *Meiox: Unstable fluctuating main sequence star, home of the Loranches. *Phoeb-1: Extinct black dwarf, companion star to Phoeb-2. *Phoeb-2: Blue giant. Orbited by only 1 planet -- Ergan. *Thlanax: Main sequence star, home of the Vhalslasks. *Toseike *Tromin: Main sequence star, home of the Zavvaku. *Tuchion: Main sequence star. *Voresh: Local star of the Voresh System, home of the Aurix. *Yadene *Yepreckerts *Zhe'vuul: Main sequence star of the Beta Glaiius system. Home of the Amphorians and the Lorcs. *Zigia-3 Planets *Absina *Abystreton *Aetarkia: First colony world of the Ciitarkians. *Ailosis: Paradise world, homeworld for the Ailodons. *Aitarkia: Eighth colony world of the Ciitarkians. *Akraminia *Akratheus *Algeloadis: A gas giant that serves as a major hub for the Wygonakan Empire. *Altega: Permitted zoo world within the Aurix's home system. *Angion: Homeworld for the Zavvaku. *Antana: First colony world of the Zavvaku. *Anther *Anthody *Apova *Aquins *Artarkia: Seventeenth colony world of the Ciitarkians. *Attos: Custom planet built by the Scupltors. Has dual rings that circle its equator and prime meridian. *Aubbe *Audette: Homeworld for the Irstaxxonyu. *Audron: Planet within the home system of the Zavvaku Empire. *Avyari: Forest world, homeworld for the Avins. *Aychtarkia: Seventh colony world of the Ciitarkians. *Bablar *Balas: Custom planet built by the Sculptors. In direct contact with Phynbov; the twin planets can be walked between. *Berani *Berius *Bezzmol: Homeworld of the Pecto. *Biitarkia: Second colony world of the Ciitarkians. *Blood: Former lush world, current dead world; former homeworld of the Soleians. *Bolte *Borethads *Bradebben: Ice world within the Vhalslaskian Vhalslaskian Empire. *Breltex *Calius *Cellis *Centralis: Homeworld of the now-extinct Centro. *Churpekka: Homeworld of the Voiasenso. *Chweeb *Ciitarkia: Marsh/Water world, homeworld of the Ciitarkians. *Copes *Coulumino *Dakkas *Daung: Homeworld of the Wangkoks. *Decky *Deidetrok *Desilla: Grass world, homeworld of the Desilic. *Diabolom: Homeworld of the Dementians. *Diakatan *Diitarkia: Third colony world of the Ciitarkians. *Dosganna: Homeworld of the Vhalslasks. *Dylas *Dzhawkin *Earenon *Earth: Homeworld for the Humans. *Ehroendus *Eitarkia: Fourth colony world of the Ciitarkians. *Ekteropen *Eltarkia: Eleventh colony world of the Ciitarkians. *Emtarkia: Twelfth colony world of the Ciitarkians. *Enclyo *Entacose *Enztrolus *Ephtarkia: Fifth colony world of the Ciitarkians. *Ergan: Colony world of the Zavvaku. *Estarkia: Eighteenth colony world of the Ciitarkians. *Ethuun: Jungle world, homeworld for the Yothrak *Eugling: Ice planet, mining colony of the Zavvaku. *Exilus: Adoptive homeworld of the Dragoons. *Extarkia: Twenty-third colony world of the Ciitarkians. *Falphurnn: Desert planet, homeworld of the Fafni. *Faury *Fleev *Frenzul: Homeworld of the Frenzish. *Gabban *Gareleuse: Hell Planet. Untapped resource eyed by the Zavvaku for its green spice despite galactic code. *Gatatus *Gaussea *Ghandee: Homeworld of the |Mahatmas. *Ghine: Known "dinosaur planet" created by the Permitted. Homeworld of the Chronosaurus. *Gorgeon: Homeworld of the Phlurts. *Grebyes *Grellius: Homeworld of the Grellians. *Gwoblob *Gyotemba: Terran colony world. Homeworld of the Frites. *Haven: Paradise world. Homeworld of the Einjels and adoptive homeworld of the Enjelics. *Hawki *Hectas *Hekkath *Hertia *Hogie *Hoglin *Hoglion *Huber: Hot planet. *Huboigeus *Hush: Shallow sea planet. Homeworld of the Hushians. *Hydroth: Water world. Homeworld of the Ghazra, Hydrothi, Lyssh, Zazlotl, and Zolacians. *Hypher *Iska: Jungle planet. Homeworld of the Isk and capitol world of the Iskian Empire. *Jaetarkia: Ninth colony world of the Ciitarkians. *Jhedda: Homeworld of the Lubyum. *Jiitarkia: Sixth colony world of the Ciitarkians. *J'laddax *Kaetarkia: Tenth colony world of the Ciitarkians. Homeworld of the Kaetarkians. *Kalindra: Crystal planet. Former colony world of the Terrans. *Kawyes: Rocky world. Colony resort world of the Zavvaku. *Keptor *Kesari: Swamp world. Homeworld of the Lorcs and various Amphorian species. *Khuaciuci: Boiling Planet. Planned site for a future Zavvaku resort. *Kimba: Hell World. Untapped resource eyed by the Zavvaku for its blue spice despite galactic code. *Kissimi *Knavohs *Kollox: Hot Planet. The "Boiling Planet", its mantle traps boiling pockets of water. *Koop *Koraga *Korobos: Shattered Planet. The "Shell Planet", it is split in half by some past catastrophe. *Kriandalon *Kyisziq: Swamp world. Homeworld of the Kyisziqans. *Xenix: *Xrosroads: Military Free Zone planet, former Permitted zoo world Moons Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Kyklos Galaxy Metaseries Category:Locations Category:Illustrated Locations